TRANSFORMUTTS episode 1: ORIGINS
by autobark321
Summary: First Fanfic! Awesome! Read it and weep and/or review! I like dogs. And Transformers. Hence, Transformutts! Chapter 2 now exists!
1. Cybertron

_**Disclaimer: I, Autobark 321, hereby declare that I do not own Transformers, Transformutts (It was Big Dog corporation's idea) Optimus or Optimutt Prime, Megatron, Ironhide, or ANYONE in this story except the humans. Those were actually my idea. And most of the Transformutt names. Please no bad reviews this is my first story!**_

TRANSFORMUTTS: ROBARKS IN DISGUISE

Episode 1: ORIGINS

On Moon Base 2, Things are not looking good for the Autobots. Moon Base one was destroyed, Megatron had been revived, and the Decepticons were on the rise. Here they are on moon base 2, let's listen in.

Optimus: *slams fist on the table* this can't keep going on like this!

Jazz: Whoa, whoa Prime! Chill!

Red Alert: Optimus is right. If we don't get our act together, This galaxy is doomed.

Primus (on screen): But we may not just rush into battle. The Decepticons are no longer worried with Cybertron.

All: WHAT!

Hot Shot: How do you know that?

Primus: I am creator of all Transformers. I have a cerebral link to all robotic beings.

Ironhide: Well, what ARE they focused on?

Primus: *pauses for a second* Earth.

All: WHAT!

Primus: They are organizing a stealth invasion as we speak. They shall infiltrate, take control of the world's most powerful beings, and destroy their civilization from the inside out.

Scattershot: That's bad, right?

Arcee: *smacks him over the head* No duh.

Optimus: So what options do we have?

Ironhide: We could: A: take them head-on, B: organize a stealth invasion of our own, or C: SIT AROUND HERE, ACTING LIKE GOSSIPING OLD USED WIRE FRAMES!

Elita 1: Geez, is your cooling unit broken or something?

Bumblebee: I would go with B. After all, *Strikes pose* "Stealth" is my middle name.

Hot Shot: I would have to agree. We take on the Decepti-creeps with stealth, in secret. We don't need any humans going nuts, much less any casualties. Non-Decepti-crap casualties, anyway.

Primus: I am glad you concur. I have come up with a way to gain access to Earth's airspace without being detected by neither humans nor Decepticons. Quite similar to what the Decepticons are using.

Hot Shot: Awesome! Me first!

Primus: *Eyes glowing* very well.

BAMM! Hot Shot disappears, or so everyone thinks…

Hot Shot: Ohhh, hey, how'd you guys get so big? How'd the table get so big? How'd… *looks at hand…er, paw* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_**CLIFFHANGER! **____** And we haven't even gotten to the action yet! Stay tuned!**_

_**Autobark 321**_


	2. What the!

_**Hello again, true believers!-) If I remember correctly, we were at Hot Shot screaming! Of COURSE I remember, because I am, in Rhino the hamster's words, "BE-AWESOME!" (If you have not seen the Disney Pixar movie, BOLT, you do not know what you are missing)Anyway, I do not own most of the things in this fanfic, and I probably never will. PEACE!**_

Hot Shot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHH, AAAAGH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Arcee *holds ear*: And there goes an an audio-receptor.

Bumblebee: Shut up! You're making my ears hurt!

Hot Shot *in dachshund form*: What the heck did you do to me!

Primus: I simply gave you the same type of disguise that the Decepticons are using.

Hot Shot: So you're saying that the Decepti-creeps have 7-micro-meter legs?

Primus: Not exactly…I'd say about 9 micro-meters.

Ironhide: I've seen this kind of being before. It's one of those slobber-toothed, fresh-microchip beings that human offspring play around with.

Jazz: I think they're called, "dogs."

Optimus: BRILLIANT! We'll be able to come and go without Decepticon notice.

Primus: *Finger points at Jazz*

POOF!

Jazz: What the- *dog part takes over* I WANT A STICK! *Transforms into a Jack Russell Terrier* GIMME A STICK!

Elita 1: *snicker*

Jazz: *Transforms again and points at screen* I will get you back for this.

Primus: *points at Elita 1 and Arcee*

POOF!

Both girls: *transform into Akitas*

Roverra (who is, in fact, Arcee): Not bad. Not bad at all…

Elita 1: Humph.

Primus: *points at Scattershot*

POOF!

Scattershot: *looks at himself: AAIII YI YI!

Hot Shot: Haw haw, you're smaller than me!

Scattershot: Silencio, muchacho. AAAAGH! Why am I talking like this! (Transforms into a Chihuahua, and two HUMUNGOUS laser revolvers pop out of his back) Ohhh, yeah.

Akita 1: (Who is Elita 1, and Scatterpaw's big sister in this story, for those who cannot tell) Now I am concerned on a number of levels.

Jazzy (formerly Jazz): I want stick.

Primus: *Points at Bumblebee*

Bumblebee: Uh-oh. *tries to run away*

POOF!

Bumblebark: *Transforms into a Golden Retriever and looks at luxurious coat* Ohhh, I'm likin' this.

Primus: *looks straight at Ironhide*

Ironhide: No, NO…

Primus: *Points finger*

POOF!

Ironhide: (Who is still Ironhide, because he has coarse fur) I hate you. *Transforms into Doberman pinscher and walks away, mumbling*

Primus: *Points at Red Alert*

POOF!

Red Howl: *Is an Irish setter* I suppose this form will do.

Primus: *Finally points at Optimus* And your leader, Optimutt Prime.

POOF!

Optimutt Prime: *Transforms into a red and blue tinted German shepherd* The Decepticons will never see this coming.

Primus: You are to be adopted into families, and disguise yourself into the society. Keep the Decepticons from overtaking Earth. *Eyes glow, and the newly christened Autobarks begin to disappear* Good luck be with you!

Jazzy: I still want a stiiiiiick!

Hot Dog: Shut up.

_**Yay, happy ending so far! But this is only the beginning. Read it and weep!(Okay, don't weep, just review.) 'Til next time!**_

_**Autobark 321**_


	3. Awww, how Cute!

_**Yo, yo, yo in the house! So, blah, blah, blah, the Autobarks (I came up with that name) are on Earth now, and once again I claim that I own most things in this fanfic, but, sadly, not all.**_

Bumblebark: Ah, Earth, sweet Earth! Been a while since we've been here.

Ironhide: Uh, Mr. Earth sweet Earth? We're in jail.

All: *Collective* HUH!

Primus Hologram: This is a "pound." Dogs on earth are adopted here. Become one with the humans, and defeat the Decepticons!

Primus fades away, and just as four children burst through the door.

Asian American girl: I can't believe we can actually get two dogs each!

American girl with red hair: Ah, ah, ah, I can get THREE!

African American boy: Yeah, yeah, Jackie, we all know that your parents are richer than ours. You don't have to rub it in.

Jackie: Well I CAN.

French-American kid: *puts hand on African boy's shoulder* No worries Adrian. We can just get more once we move out to college!

Adrian: Yeah, sure Francis. In like, I dunno, seven years!

Asian American girl (whose name, in fact, is Katherine): Hey, what about those? *points _**DEAD**_ at the Autobarks*

Optimutt Prime: this is our chance to get out of here! Do, um, whatever dogs do!

All: *Start acting cute, chase their tails, doing whatever*

Adrian: Cool! I call dibs on the German Shepherd!

Francis: Hey!

Adrian: You can have the Retriever.

Katherine: I want the Akitas!

Jackie: I want you, and you, and you, and you! *Points at Hot Dog, Jazzy, and Ironhide*

Ironhide: What? I don't wanna be adopted by a FEMALE!

Bumblebark: Take it, or leave it and get LEFT here.

Ironhide: Grumble, mumble, humph.

Adrian: I'll get the little taco man over there too.

Scatterpaw: ME! .

Francis: And I will also get the Setter.

Pound officer: *Comes and gets all the dogs out*

All Human kids: YAAAAAAY! Dogs!

Optimutt Prime: Oh, boy.

_**The Autobarks have been adopted! Yay! But what of the Decepticons? Read on to find out! **___

_**Autobark 321**_


End file.
